fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Syrup
Captain Syrup is a female pirate who acts as the rival to Wario in the Wario Land series. She originally appeared in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 as the final boss and reappeared in Wario Land II as a main villain. She did not reappear in the series until Wario Land: Shake It!! where she acted as the role of shopkeeper, although she steals the endless money sack from Wario at the end of the game. Personality Captain Syrup is a pirate captain who rivals Wario in greed, often stealing from him or stealing from others. She can be occasionally flirty, but is mostly sneaky and doing things of her own accord and desires. She usually acts in her own self interest or to humiliate her rival Wario in some way. While Wario rescued Captain Syrup in Wario Land II, it was mostly out of his own self interest. In a way, Captain Syrup almost appears to be the Anti-Peach or the Wapeach; like how Wario stole Mario's castle in Super Mario Land 2: The Six Golden Coins, Captain Syrup stole Peach's golden statue in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Captain Syrup usually does what's best for her, while Peach attempts to do things best for the Mushroom Kingdom. Captain Syrup is fiercely independent and has only acted as a dasmel in distress once while Peach relies on Mario to rescue her constantly. Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat Captain Syrup appears as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. Her first appearance in the series, she sports some effective kicks and punches, along with crazy special moves, too. Super Mario MHL Surprisingly Captain Syrup appeared for the first time in a Mario game. She plays hockey with other Wario Series characters like the Shake King and Queen Merelda. ''Singalong Boys vs Girls! Captain Syrup makes her debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! where she is a member of the girls team, she reappeared in Mario Singalong Rocks! and in Mario Singalong Down Under! she was an unlockable character and to unlock her you had to sing all of the Delta Goodrem and Kylie Minogue songs in Karoke Mode. To unlock her in Mario Singalong Legends! you have to sing "Respect" by Aretha Franklin at least once. Mario Kart 9 Captain Syrup will make her debut in the Mario Kart Series in Mario Kart 9. She will be an unlockable character, and will have a role in Story Mode. ''Mario Super Party appears in Mario Super Party as an Ally. Lets-a-go, Mario Captain Syrup makes her debut in a Mario platformer in Lets-a-go, Mario. She is a somewhat major villain and first appears in the Aqua Area. Her ship, the SS Teacup is seen heading towards the heroes and the tower. When the ship arrives, she sends a Goom to rob the tower of its Ancient Treasure, the Glistening Pearl. As the ship leaves, the crew just barely makes it on, thanks to some nearby Propeller Blocks and native Balloon Baby Yoshies. When they make it to the crow's nest of the ship, they finally meet her. She then has a long conversation with Wario about her intentions. She then fights Wario in the Syrup Machine I. When she is defeated, the explosion causes a shipwreck, which nearly kills the heroes. Captain Syrup and her shipmates escape. Later, in the Spelunk Area, she drills her way down to where the crew is in the final level. However, the ceiling is falling during this battle, giving the player a limited amount of time, so much so that it's impossible to defeat her without cheating. However, the ceiling eventually destroys the machine and nearly crushes Captain Syrup as well. However, she is saved because of Mario and Luigi, when they stack on each other to hold the ceiling up. However, Captain Syrup shows no signs of being grateful during this, as she just flies away in her UFO. She reappears in the Freezing Area, again as a boss, this time in the middle of the area. This time, she patrols a giant snowman robot that resembles a Mr. Blizzard. When she is defeated, she again, flies away in her UFO. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds Captain Syrup appears as a boss in World 7, Sour Skies, in ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds. She pilots a airship that shoots Bullet Bills and Bullet Goombas at the player, occasionally shooting at them with a Pink Koopa Shell. The player must redirect the Pink Koopa Shells back at the air ship three times to defeat her. ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Captain Syrup appears as a starting racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. She is a heavyweight with a medium size. She has great speed, poor acceleration, slightly above good handling and slightly above poor traction. Gallery Captain_syrup_1.jpg|Captain syrup's appearance in Super Mario Universe. Image:cp.png Captain_syrup_3d.png|Captain Syrup's 3D appearance. Captain_Syrup_SSBF.png Captain_Syrup.png|Captain Syrup's original outfit Syrup3d.png|Captain Syrup in 3D by Nutta. CaptainSyrupSSBC.png CSyrup.png Captain Syrup new.png BabySyrup.png|Baby Syrup Trivia *Captain Syrup is erroneously referred to as Maple in a Famitsu article, possibly a reference to maple syrup. }} Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Captains Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:Wario Characters